


The Dragons

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Conflict, Dom!Bea, Drama, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foreshadowing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: People are talking, Arden gets a Dragon's number, makes a bet, gets into a fight with Hop and is comforted by a gym leader. You know, just a day in the life of the Challenger.
Relationships: Saitou | Bea/Original Character
Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Dragons

Arden hadn’t expected to meet Raihan this early in her journey, honestly. Sure, she was in Hammerlocke but she had assumed he would be too busy to come out personally to see her. Then again, he was the last gym leader in the challenge so he probably didn’t have very many challengers so early in the game. 

She tried to hide the excitement she felt when he met her at the vault but there must have been some that leaked out because he gave her his league card. It was a highly rare one that no one got unless it was from his hand. Other leaders would hand out cards like they were candy...not Raihan. He only gave them out sparingly. 

It completely went against what others thought of him, honestly. He was such a social media freak, such a fan pleaser, that most thought he would hand them out as much as possible. No, he would sign other things for people. Only those he deemed worthy would get his league cards signed. 

It was a small miracle that Arden didn’t squeal when he handed it over. She tried not to snatch it away from him but moved a little too quickly for it to be innocent interest. He quirked a dark eyebrow at her and gave a lazy smirk that showed off one of his fangs. 

She cleared her throat and pointed at the stairs. “Well, I guess...I should go see what Sonia needs,” she hastily says, trying not to do something stupid. 

“Of course,” he tilts his head, bright blue eyes shining in the dim lighting of the lobby. 

Turning around, she quickly ascended the stairs. Blue eyes were such a weakness for Arden, she knew that but it still didn’t keep her from getting all drooly. Besides, Raihan was one of those people that just oozes charisma and attracts attention. 

She can’t even focus on whatever Sonia is talking about because of the thoughts drifting through her head. It would be better to stay away from Raihan. He was noctorious for being a little...loose-lipped when it came to his sex life. Arden loved sex but if there was anything she hated most...it was mass media attention. 

Arden was the exact opposite to him. She liked to keep things on the down low when it came to having sex. It was an intimate moment between two people that deserve to stay in the bedroom. She had even broken that a little when she admitted to Nessa that she had seduced Milo but...she couldn’t lie. She was nothing if not bluntly honest. 

Sonia finally stopped talking and left, leaving Arden there to stare at the wall in thought. Well, she couldn’t stay up here forever. She had places to be and gyms to battle. She sucked it up and decided it was best just to go down and face the dragon that lay in wait. 

When she got downstairs, she was a little surprised to see him still standing there. He perked up when she came through the door and his wide smirk sent a thrill down her spine. Why did he look like a predatory animal while standing in a lobby with a stupid dragon hoodie on? He should look silly, odd, but...the devious glint in his eyes and the way he assessed her had her insides quivering. 

“Find what you were looking for?” he asks, bending one knee and tilting his head at her. His eyes, more blue than purple, looked only at her. 

She shrugs a little. “Sonia was more excited than me. I just go where she asks me to,” she admits, glad her voice was steady. Her legs, on the other hand, were not. 

He nods. “I have to get out of here, busy and all, but I’d like to give you my number so we can...talk.” 

Something in his voice said he meant more than just...talk. It was dangerous, it was ethically wrong, even, to give her number to a gym leader she hadn’t defeated yet but...she was offering him her phone anyways. He snatched it out of her hand before she had the chance to change her mind and tapped in his number. 

“Sweet,” he comments, handing it back. “Talk to ya later.” He waved as he walked off with a slight slouch in his tall height. 

She looked at the phone and saw that he had put his number in under “Rai” with a little dragon emoji next to it. She shook her head but guessed it was too late to go back now. She had his number and that was all that mattered. 

The woman standing at the desk looked very curious. “Did he give you his number?” she asks, looking as giddy as Arden felt. 

Arden hesitated but sauntered up to the counter. “Let’s…” she starts, slow and deliberate as she leans against the counter. She put on her best smile, looking up at the pretty woman with her big blue eyes. “Keep this between us...yeah? I don’t like publicity too much.” 

The woman’s face flushes a little as she tucked a stray black hair behind her ear. “I mean…” she starts, diverting her eyes around the empty room. “I could be persuaded to stay quiet.” 

The trainer can’t believe her luck and lets the smirk cross her lips as she hums, looking the woman up and down. She was a cutie with glasses that only magnified her big green eyes. She was wearing a uniform but even with that Arden could tell she had a nice form. 

“Oh yeah? How could I...persuade you?” she questioned, tilting her head. 

The receptionist leaned forward so that they were very close. “I’ve heard through the grapevine that you’re...pretty handy for a girl to have around,” she hints, looking up under dark eyelashes at Arden. 

Arden didn’t like that people were talking but if it lead to this moment...couldn’t be all that bad, right? “Handy, huh? Handy how?” she asks, running her fingers across the back of the woman’s hand. 

The woman leans forward so close she brushes her lips across Arden’s ear and whispered something that made the woman smirk. 

And that’s the story of how she ended up with the reception bent over the counter, fucking her with the strap-on. She wasn’t exactly sure how they had progressed to this but they were there now and she wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t until afterwards, when she had given the woman her number and walked out that she rethought her life. 

“Damn, what am I doing?” she mumbled, running a hand down her face. This was getting dangerous. People were talking and though they were saying really good things...it was starting to get too public. 

She looked at the phone that was in her hand and squeezed her eyes closed. And now she had the most public gym leader in her contacts. He had also sent a message to his phone so he had her number too. 

Arden would just have to worry about all of that later. She had things she needed to do. First thing’s first, she needed to stop by the mart and get some supplies for the journey down route 6. 

It wasn’t until later, when she had set up camp and fed all of her pokemon that she heard her phone ding. Assuming it was Hop or Sonia, she picked it up the answer. Instead, she saw that it was a new message from Raihan. 

_Hey, what’s up?_

She heaved a heavy sigh, which caught Morty’s attention. He bounded over to rest at her feet, big head on her lap. Arden couldn’t help but smile at the sweet little mudbray. He was always looking out for her. If she was tired, he knew and would walk next to her; if she were sad, he’d put his head in her lap and stare up at her with those big eyes of his. 

“It’s okay, Morty,” she soothes, scratching right behind his ear where he liked. She used that moment to decide whether or not she wanted to answer and decided she probably should. “What could it hurt?” Morty looks up at her with a somber look, which didn’t bode well. 

_Just set up camp. Relaxing with Morty._

It didn’t take long for him to respond. _Whose Morty?_

She looks down at Morty and turns on her camera to take a picture. “Say cheese, Mort!” she smiles, just getting an annoyed snort from the pokemon as she took the picture. She sends the picture to Raihan with a giggle. 

_Oh. You name your pokemon? Cute._

She rolls her eyes. Of course he would say something like that. “I don’t understand people who don’t name their pokemon, honestly,” she told Morty with a huff. “I can’t just call you Mudbray, can I?” Morty gives a soft little noise but looks like he’s settling down to sleep. 

_Of course, I do. People who don’t name their pokemon are monsters._

She tosses a pokeball for Vivian (the Vulpix) and looks back at her phone before adding a new message. 

_What are you doing?_

Vivian brings back the ball and she tosses it again before he phone dings. She looks down and sees he posted a picture. It was of him lounging on what appeared to be a bed. There were pillows under his head but he was still wearing his headband, jacket and uniform from the looks of it. He had that wide smirk on his face and bright eyes, full of mischief. 

_You wear your uniform to bed?_

She chuckles a little as she sends the message, watching the sun go down behind the mountains. Who needs a bed when she had this? Honestly, most people, and that included Hop, would prefer a bed in a hotel but she loved the feel of the wind. The fresh air was vitalizing. 

Ding. 

_Would you like me to take it off?_

Fuck. She walked right into that one and felt her chest tighten a little. He was flirting with her. Should she flirt back? This was the first time she had ever flirted over messages. Sure, there had been some teasing messages sent to Nessa but...never anything more than that. 

_Walked right into that one, didn’t I?_

She ended up making a joke. It was her way of diverting attention and skimming past subjects she didn’t want to broach. That or she’d just stay silent and let Hop do all the talking. He had always been the more talkative but that suited her just fine because she really didn’t like talking all that much. To her, words were meaningless unless there were actions to back them up. 

Her phone dinged again. It was another picture. She tapped it to make it bigger and felt her face grow warm. He was still lying on the bed with his hair loose from his headband; his shirt was gone so that she could see his muscular chest and part of his abs. His expression was much the same but this time he was sporting some tempting bedroom eyes. 

_Better now?_

She felt like her body was on fire. Blue eyes and a strong body, it was a dual chop to her resolve to keep this casual. It was dark now and she had to get to Stow-on-Side in the morning so she should really be going to bed. Her pokemon were all headed for the tent too, looking at her expectantly. 

_You look much more comfortable, yes. I’m going to turn in for the night. Got a long journey to Stow-in-Side tomorrow._

She started herding her team into the tent. As she was getting ready to lie down, she heard her phone ding again. Her body tingled a little at the anticipation of what he would send her. Would he fight it? Would he send another picture? 

As she was lying down in her sleeping bag, she picked up her phone and saw that it was just a message. 

_Boo!_ _:( You’re not going to keep me company just a little longer?_

Arden couldn’t help but rolling her eyes. He knew she couldn’t stay up late. She was on a mission and just because he wasn’t doing much these days didn’t mean anything. She needed to keep up with Hop. He would be pushing himself through Route 6 and she needed to as well. 

_Poor thing. I guess you’ll just have to entertain yourself._

As soon as she sent the message, she knew she had made a terrible mistake. If she had said it out loud...she would have meant it a completely different way than she had in text. Her face was a little warm as she laid back. Her pokemon had curled up around her as they always did, making her feel warm and comfortable. 

Ding. 

She closed her eyes a little but her phone, as eager as any of her pokemon, floating up happily to show her the message. Humans truly didn't deserve pokemon sometimes. 

_Not as fun as you entertaining me. At least from what I've heard. ;)_

There it was again. The hint that people were talking about her. It couldn't be Nessa. She was as solid as the came and Milo, though too oblivious, didn't seem like one to kiss and tell. 

_What do you mean?_

If anyone would know, it'd be Raihan. He was just one of those people that heard things. He was obviously obsessed with gossip too. 

_Just some trainer talk from the routes about a certain challenger. They never say names but...we can all guess._

She felt her face grow a little red. 

_Why in the world would you guess it was me?_

All sleepiness was gone from her mind as her mind raced. She was being talked about by the few trainers she had taken to bed? Well, at least she knew the gym leaders weren't gossiping. She had always known she could trust the first two. 

_Oh please! Who else would it be? Never loses a battle, extremely charming, a person of very few words…_

_Definitely not Hop or Bede or Marnie._

_The other challengers are fucking tools compared to the 4 of you. So obvs…_

_It's you!_

She sat there and ran a hand down her face. There were mixed emotions about this whole conversation. She took a few minutes to think, staring at the ceiling of the tent. The moon was so bright she could see the outline through the green tarp. While she was thinking her phone dinged again. 

_So...you just interested in those you beat? Is it some kind of kink you got?_

Arden rolled her eyes. Just because she never lost didn’t mean she was turned on by beating other people. 

_I can’t sleep with someone that’s beat me...because they don’t exist._

It wasn’t really bragging, just truth. She had yet to lose a battle against trainer or gym leader yet. It wasn’t because her pokemon were that much stronger than other people; it was more because she understood pokemon. Leon made sure of that. Hop didn’t listen when they were kids to Leon’s constant rants about pokemon and his battles but...Arden had. She had listed with rapt attention at his constant chatter. 

It made her perfect at deciding which pokemon should go out for battling and also for catching. She was just...naturally gifted at this. It wasn’t the reason why she caught pokemon, truthfully, but it was definitely a perk she hadn’t even considered. Her winning streak was perfect. 

_Touche!_

_Care to wager a bet?_

She narrowed her eyes a little at her phone. 

_What kind of bet?_

His response was quick. 

_I bet you can’t make it to battling Piers in Spikemuth without losing._

_If you lose even one battle...you pay me a visit before you battle me and give me head._

She felt her heart race. She loved a good challenge. It was her need for competition and drive to beat others that had her looking forward to every gym battle. The feel of people cheering for her was just an added bonus. Combine with that a sexual favor as a reward? Holy shit she loved it. 

_And if I go undefeated?_

The response was instant. 

_What do you want?_

Those simple 4 words made Arden’s stomach twist with quite a bit of heat. What did she want? She could think of a couple of things she wanted him to do to her. There was still a little bit suspicious of the gym leader because of the rumors but...she couldn’t pass up this chance, could she? 

_I’m a simple girl. If I win, you give me head._

She felt her eyelids getting heavy as she waited for his response. This was dangerous. But...also very exciting. 

_Deal. Sleep tight, Challenger._

The next couple of days were hectic. She was headed to the next gym but also picking up as many pokemon as she could. It was hard to get to the next gym with all of the climbing and jumping she had to do through Route 6 that she took some extra time just to get through. 

When she finally got to Stow, she was exhausted and her pokemon were near their breaking point. She looked through the stalls in the market and picked up an old teapot, which Leon had at one point said was vital to some rare pokemon’s evolution. It was always nice to have things like that just in case she ever had the chance. 

Once she got a stairway, she perked up when a familiar figure formed out of the sandy air. She smiles, he must have rushed through Route 6 just to beat here hear. “Hey, there you are,” his smile is a little strained as we stand there on the stairway. “I thought you might have gotten lost.” 

Arden couldn’t help but chuckle. “Not everyone has a bad sense of direction like your brother,” she teases, reaching for her pokeball as he did the same. “I assume we’re battling?” 

“You better believe it! Wait until you see how strong I’ve gotten!” 

She couldn’t help but feel a little sad for her friend. Now that she had that bet going on...she couldn’t lose. She couldn’t lose to anyone if she wanted that sweet prize back in Hammerlocke. 

That being said, he was getting better! She was actually rather impressed by his pokemon and with the things he had learned. He even depleted two of her pokemon down until they fainted. This was new. She was used to using one pokemon on him; she was proud of him, truthfully. 

But, in the end, she won. 

He looks a little more defeated than usual and she can’t help but look at him concerned. “You okay, Hop?” she asks, reaching out with the intention to place her hand on his shoulder. 

Hop pulls away and suddenly look angry. “It’s not fair, you know?!” he snapped, catching her off guard. Her hand pulls away as if she had been smacked. Hop was usually so happy; he always bounced back easily from any defeat. “You beat Bede so easily and I lost! This is my dream and I’m...failing.” 

He slumps a little with his arms crossed over his chest with a little pout on his face. Arden felt so horrible for him. “Hop,” she whispers, smiling sweetly. “You’re not failing. You’re learning! You were so much better this time! You’re making progress...it’s just hard to see sometimes because-” 

“Because you’re so good at this?” he interrupts, causing her eyes to widen in shock. It had been years since he had snapped at her. Honestly, she couldn’t remember the last time he had been so angry towards her. “You don’t even want this, do you?! What do you want out of this?! To make me look like a fool?! To get laid?! Because from what I’ve heard, that’s all you’ve been doing!” 

His words stabbed her straight in the heart and by the look on his face, he knew instantly after the words had left his mouth. It took her a full ten seconds to decide to be angry at him. When it did...he knew. She had fire in her eyes as she turned on her heel and started walking away. 

“Arden, wait, no that’s not what I meant!” he tries to back track. 

She swings around with her finger pointed at him. “Don’t you fucking dare! You said it. It’s out there. I get that you’re angry, Hop, I do! But that doesn’t give you the right to accuse me of ill intent or slut-shame me. How dare you!?” she whispers, never having yelled at Hop a day in her life. She wouldn’t start now; even when he was being an absolute dick. 

“Please, let me-” 

“No!” she bites, leaving no room for argument. “You don’t get to say sorry right now. I won’t accept it. I need space from you! When I see you next time, we’ll talk but not now.” 

Grabbing up her bike from where she had set it, she rode off. He didn’t try to stop her and to his defense, he looked like shit. That wouldn’t be enough. She rode the short distance to the gym and put her bike away before heading inside. Hop couldn’t confront her here without making a scene. 

She stormed through the gym lobby to the locker room, where she quickly changed into the uniform they had given her with a big number 13 on the back. She didn’t think about anything but winning as she was told how to do the challenge, which was sure to wear her out. 

Overall, an obnoxious gym challenge all around as she stepped out of the pod, dizzy and discombobulated. The ref was there at the end to help her out of the car and onto the platform. “Congratulations on defeating the challenge. You may continue on to challenge Gym Leader Bea.” 

Arden was far more aggressive during the battle than usual. Her mind was in a completely different place as she make too many mistakes. If it weren’t for her pokemon going above and beyond to make her happy...she probably would have lost. At the end of the match, she was panting and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead as she met Bea in the middle of the pitch. 

Her hand trembled as she offered it. It was when Bea was talking to her, congratulating her, that her word tilted upside down. Arden feels herself tip over. There was a whole lot of noise around her but as her vision blurred and went black...she didn’t care. She, honestly, just wanted to sleep. 

* * *

Bea saw the telltale signs of exhaustion even before the woman passed out on the pitch. The challenger, Arden Castle, was one she had heard through the grapevine. From what others had told her, she was calm, collected and vastly more skilled than any of the other challengers this year. If anyone had a chance to give the Champion a run for his money...it was her. 

But, that’s not the person that she saw. 

Arden had dark bags under her eyes, looked like she hadn’t slept since coming off of Route 6 and was making silly mistakes. She was subtly aggressive with her pokemon who were doing their best to make up for her aggravated state of mind. If she hadn’t been as talented...she would have lost. 

Bea was honestly upset that Arden wasn’t up on her game. 

It was when they walked out to the middle of the pitch that Bea saw the woman’s eyes glazing over. Even before Arden fainted, she reached out to tuck her arms around the woman’s waist so that she could gently lower her to the ground. “Someone grab the medics!” Bea shouted, checking her forehead. She was hot and clammy. The medics came up with a stretcher. “She looks exhausted and has a low grade fever. You can take her to my home if you need the space.” 

Bea helped them get the woman onto the stretcher and followed after at a gentle jog. They checked her vitals and got her set up with an IV drip because they were pretty sure she was dehydrated. Bea gave an unimpressed look at the woman. Who went through the desert-like Route 6 without hydrating? Her pokemon looked pristine, well taken care of but...she definitely wasn’t doing the same for herself. 

The medics transported the challenger to Bea’s house where they took out the IV when it was finished. They gave Bea some instructions on how to take care of her and left. Bea sat there next to the woman, who was on her bed, and crossed her arms. The one mistake most new trainers made was not taking care of their own health. They were far too worried about their pokemon to notice when their own bodies were failing them. 

A small noise from the woman made Bea sit up a little. Arden’s eyes squeezed a little as she slowly started to come back to consciousness. She opens her dark blue eyes and looks up at the ceiling for a few moments. 

“What the fuck?” she mutters, rubbing her forehead gently. “Where am I?” 

Bea stands up slowly and walks up next to the bed; she tried not scaring the woman but it didn’t work. “You’re at my home,” she explains, reaching out with a bottle of water. “You passed out on the pitch after our battle. I had my medics check you out before they brought you here.” 

She slowly sits up so that she can rest her back against the headboard of the bed. Her trembling hand reached out to grab the bottle, which Bea had already uncapped, and drank a good bit of it. “Thank you,” she whispers, looking down at the bottle of water. “I’m sorry to take up so much of your time.” 

Bea shakes her head, sitting down again. She crossed one leg over the other and settled back. “It’s fine. Honestly, you were the last battle for the day,” she shrugs, tilting her head a little. “When was the last time you took a break?” 

Arden looked at her and then back to the water bottle in her hand. “Yesterday, I went across Route 6 overnight,” she admits, open and honest. 

“That’s a long time to go without sleep,” Bea tuts a little. “Sleep here for the night. When you wake up, we’ll have some food and then you can go on your way into Glimwood Tangle.” 

The woman’s face grows a little red in embarrassment. “Sorry for the trouble,” she whispers, settling down into the bed comfortably. She looks up from the dark brown comforter that had green detailing along it and seemed so much smaller. Her bright blue eyes seemed so intense. “I appreciate your hospitality.” 

Bea stands to leave but pauses. “It’s irresponsible for a trainer to let their health suffer,” she looked back at the woman. Arden looked so tired and...sad? Bea would be the first to admit that she was still very young and naive but there seemed to be something deeper to the woman’s mood. “You’re fortitude makes them better.” 

“Of course,” she nods, eyelids growing heavy. 

“Sleep, we’ll talk more when you’re rested.” 

* * *

Arden woke up some time later feeling much better than when she had fallen asleep. She was still in that room, which she assumed belonged to the gym leader she had just defeated. It was, truthfully, embarrassing for her to need this kind of help, especially from someone so young. 

Bea was one of the youngest martial arts prodigies in the world. She had taken the gym title when she was a young sixteen years old. Arden was still in school while she was fighting pokemon battles so you could understand why the challenger was a little jealous. They were the same age, give or take a few months, but Bea was obviously more wise in the ways of pokemon training. 

Getting out of the bed, she stretches. Several things pop in her back as the door opens. Bea looks up in surprise before smiling. Her steely grey eyes were clear and kind. She had seen this woman in the middle of a daunting battle and now in her own house. Arden decided she liked both versions of the woman. 

“Good, you’re awake. Follow me.” 

No use arguing. 

Arden followed her through the house until they were in what she assumed was the kitchen. There were several tall stools set around the island. Bea gestured for her to sit as she finished up with some pasta on the stove. She quickly served the two of them and Arden’s mouth watered with her sudden, terrible hunger. The food was divine but the challenger honestly wasn’t sure if that was because of her hunger or if the food was just that good. 

“Could I give you some advice?” Bea asked, looking up as she finished with the food in her bowl. Arden still feels a bit embarrassed so only nodded. “It’s very important to take care of yourself when you’re battling. It’s a lesson that a lot of serious trainers learn the hard way. I commend your perseverance and persistence but...it doesn’t mean shit if you pass out before a battle is done.” 

Hearing the young woman curse was...shocking to say the lease but Arden had to remind herself that they were the same age. She looked young because she had a baby-face but she had been in his gig much longer than Arden. She was impressed that one of the youngest gym leaders of the generation was giving her advice, in her home. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Arden nods, smiling at the woman. Bea pauses for a moment in shock. “What’s wrong?” 

Bea’s cheeks grow a little red as she looks away, running a hand over her hair. “I wasn’t expecting you to agree with me,” she mutters, before looking back at Arden and smiling a little. 

Arden shrugs a little. “I may be an idiot but I’m an honest idiot.” 

Bea chuckled a little before standing to clear the dishes. Arden quickly stands up to help clean them. “You don’t have to,” Bea states even as Arden is taking a bowl to run a soapy brush across it and rinse. She hands it over to the young woman who had a towel already in her hand. 

“Of course I do,” Arden scoffs playfully, watching the woman dry the bowl before opening a cabinet and reaching up to tuck the bowl away. Only...it was a bit of a stretch for the short woman. “Let me.” 

Arden sidled up behind the woman and took the bowl out of her hand to place in the cabinet. She felt the woman tense up a little in shock at their proximity so quickly backed away when finished. “Sorry,” Arden said quickly. “I didn’t think about your personal space.” 

“No, it’s okay,” she whispers, taking another bowl from Arden. “Why don’t we switch?” 

“Sure,” Arden smiles, taking the drying towel and sliding over. Bea takes her spot and they quickly finish the rest of the small amount of dishes. There was a tea kettle boiling on the stove that whistled as they finished. 

Bea reached up onto tiptoes into the cabinet to grab two coffee mugs for the two of them. She had two tea bags already set out. “This tea is the best for picking you back up when you exhaust yourself,” the smaller woman explains, dripping some combee honey in and squeezing a mago berry into one of the cups. 

Arden leaned against the counter, watching the woman with rapt attention. “You sound like you know that from experience,” she smiles, noticing the small pause in the woman’s actions. If she hadn’t been looking for a reaction, she probably would have missed such a small sign. 

“I was young when I started battling. I made a lot of stupid mistakes,” she nods, pouring hot water into the two cups. “Actually, it was Kabu who showed me this little mixture. He makes it much better. I buy premade tea bags; he makes his from scratch. He even gets the herbs from his garden.” 

The taller woman tilts her head in awe. “I had no idea,” she chuckled, thinking to Leon who had taught her everything she knew. “It’s nice to have a mentor who cares about you.” 

Bea strains the tea bags and stirs both cups before offering Arden one. Arden gladly accepts the cup and follows the woman out the sliding glass door onto a large sunroom. There was a whole gym set up out here that basked in the light that the big bay windows allowed into the room. There was a couch set to one side where they could look out and see the mural perfectly. They sat at either end of the couch that was situated in just enough light to keep the room warm but not enough to be terribly hot. 

“This is nice,” Arden smiles, sipping at the tea delicately. It instantly tasted sweet and earthy on her tongue. She felt her muscles relax into the warmth. “Very nice.” 

Bea sips at her own tea. “I’m glad you like it.” 

They sat there for a short time just enoughing the silence, peace and view. It had been a long time since Arden had actually relaxed inside someone’s house. It was nice to just sit and not have any expectations. She knew it was an illusion and she would have to make her way into Glimwood Tangle, which would be no small task. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Bea speaks up. It seemed like she had been gathering the courage to speak so Arden turned to place one leg on the couch to better face the woman. 

“Of course.” 

Bea contemplates for a moment before giving up. “What had you so upset yesterday? It wasn’t just exhaustion. I know rage when I see it.” 

Arden was instantly taken back to what Hop had said; she felt the rage boil up in her gut but suppressed it. “My best friend and rival, Hop, he said some...things in anger yesterday before the battle that had me...upset,” she admits, looking down at her tea. “I should have rested before facing you but...I just wanted to get away from him and his stupid apologies. He wouldn’t make a scene in the gym so I made a reckless decision.” 

“What kind of things?” Bea pushed a little, setting her empty cup down on the table. 

“Stupid things,” Arden scoffed, upset all over again. “He lost to Bede and then to me. He’s frustrated because I’m so good at this and…” The words stuck in her throat as she looked at the young woman. Bea was looking at her with those steely eyes that held far too much wisdom for someone her age. “He slut-shamed me.” 

Bea nodded her head, mulling over something in her mind. “I battled Hop. He’s definitely got potential but...as he is now, he’s nowhere near where he needs to be to beat his brother. He makes silly mistakes because he gets nervous. I can see why he would be upset that you are so naturally good at it.” 

“That being said,” she kept going before Arden could say anything. “I think he definitely needs to make up for slut-shaming you. Who cares what you do in your tent on your rests? It’s actually better for you to release tension and stress that way, in my opinion. Besides that, it’s none of his fucking business who you spend your time with.” 

Arden actually feels a little better. “Thanks, Bea. People have been talking, apparently, and I was worried that they may have gotten to you.” 

Bea gives a secretive smirk all of a sudden. “Oh, I’ve heard the rumors about you,” she states, sending a shock of worry through Arden. “Would you like to know what those rumors are?” 

She swallowed the lump in her throat but nodded. 

Bea settles back a little. “That you’re fantastic at what you do. The only things I’ve heard from people who come into the center or gym is that you are legendary at sex; that goes for men and women.” 

Arden’s face grows a little red before she gives a smirk that is just a tad arrogant. “I guess I was worried that it would be more…” 

“Negative? Shaming? No, no one that I have overheard has said anything negative about you. Besides, you always ask for consent, right?” Bea already knew the answer to that question. Arden didn’t even bother answering as the woman went on. “The only person who shamed you is your rival and that’s because he’s angry that you’re naturally good at training and battling pokemon, as well as being an attentive, if not prolific, sexual being.” 

Arden thinks about the woman’s words and finds that her uncertainty and anger were very quickly fizzling out to a dull roar. She would still demand Hop make it up to her but...she could see why he had said the things he had said. Besides, he looked positively regretful after he had pointed out her sexual appetite, which she had never needed to hide from him before. 

“Thank you, Bea,” she finally sighed, finishing her tea and setting it to the side. “I really needed this talk.” 

Bea smiled softly as the dusk light made her eyes have just a little pink shine to them. “No problem,” she shrugs, standing up to grab both cups. “Come on, you should take a shower and sleep through the night. The tea should help with that and then you can head to Glimwood Tangle in the morning.” 

Arden was compliant as the woman took her to her bathroom and allowed her to take a nice, warm shower. It made her feel like a new woman. She honestly hadn’t had a warm shower for as long as she could remember. She usually just washed herself in whatever waterway she could find now that she had Aaron (Arrokuda) to scare off all the dangerous pokemon. Maybe since she had stayed in that hotel during the opening ceremony? 

There were some pajamas set out for her when she stepped out of the shower stall and into the large bathroom. They were set right on the edge of the sink, which was closest to the door so she had to assume the woman just leaned in and set them there. Bea seemed like far too an honorable person to peep on a guest. 

Arden put on the t-shirt, which was baggy but a little too short so it showed just a bit of her stomach and a pair of shorts, which were a little tight but not uncomfortable. She brushed her short bob and stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Bea was on the opposite side of the bed that Arden had woken up on; she was reading a book. She looked up when the door opened and closed the book to set it aside. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” she starts, pulling the blankets back on Arden’s side politely. “If I sleep here with you tonight.” 

The response was automatic. “You can sleep with me anytime,” she wiggles her eyebrows teasingly. 

Bea grows a little flushed but laughed at Arden’s joke. “Just get in bed!” 

“Yes ma’am!” Arden laughed with her as they settle into the bed. It was big enough to where they had plenty of space between them but it felt nice to actually feel the weight and heat of someone. She was already starting to drift off as Bea turned off the lights and settled. “Haven’t slept overnight in the same bed as someone...in a while.” 

There was the soft feel of someone’s fingers brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face. “Get some sleep, Arden,” a sweet, kind voice whispers. 

For a moment, Arden could imagine herself being in a committed, monogamous relationship with someone who spoke so sweetly. The thought of wrapping her arms around someone like Bea every night was tempting. It was a nice change of pace just like eating a home cooked meal, drinking tea in a sunroom and taking a nice warm shower. These are all things that Arden couldn’t wait to get away from for the open road. 

She fell asleep wrapped up in someone else’s blankets, nice and warm and comfortable. 

Some time later, she felt herself returning to the real world as light started to slowly illuminate the room. Arden’s eyes fluttered as the bed beside her started to move. In her drowsiness, she reached out until her hand felt the warmth of someone’s skin. They were pulling away so she gripped lightly. 

“No, stay,” she whispered, hardly even opening her eyes. 

There was a soft laugh as the person slowly settled down beside her, just a little closer than before. “Who could say no to that?” the familiar voice said. “Feeling clingy?” 

Arden felt a hand ruffle through her messy hair gently. Nails skimmed her scalp in such a delightful way that it made her shiver and hum in pleasure. She felt like going back to sleep until a strong, firm hand was placed on her exposed stomach. A tingle went through her body as a familiar heat started to blossom within her nerve endings. 

She opened her eyes a little to find Bea propped up with her elbow on the pillow above Arden’s head. Those steely eyes were full of amusement, her hair just a little mussed and she had a slight bit of red coloring her cheeks. The way she was looking at Arden was a sweet mixture of hunger and uncertainty. 

The hand on her stomach tapped the waistband of the shorts she was wearing as if in question. Arden nodded her head. “Definitely,” she said, just a little breathless. 

Strong fingers slipped under her shorts and underwear. They slid down until they deftly parted her labia and the pad of a finger runs across her clit. It makes her jump at how direct the touch was but Bea doesn’t stop. She applied a little more pressure, making little circles that drove Arden crazy. 

Arden’s mouth dropped open in shock as her face grew warm. Bea was watching her with a hungry look on her face, which deeply contrasted with her calm, collected demeanor of yesterday. It made Arden want the woman even more. 

Bea slides down a little more so she can reach further into Arden’s shorts and slip a finger in. Her teeth gently tug at Arden’s ear as she does so, sending shockwaves of shivers across the challenger’s body. “I heard…” Bea whispers, as calm as she was yesterday but with a slight command on her voice. “That you enjoy being dominated. Is this true?” 

“Y-Yes,” Arden nods, nearly panting as the woman is fucking her with two fingers now. She had her palm pressed against the woman’s clit, rubbing across it as she works. It made Arden see stars. 

A slick tongue rungs across Arden’s neck this time with a hint of teeth. “Lucky for you…” she draws out, pausing at the crook of Arden’s neck. The pause was enough to allow Arden’s climax to build up to the point of madness. “I enjoy being rough.” 

She bit down, hard, on Arden’s shoulder, which, coupled with the orgasm that was rippling across her senses, caused her to scream out in a sweet mixture of pleasure and pain. Bea licked at what would surely become a bruise before pulling back. Arden was softly panting as she watched with rapt attention as the woman started shredding all of her clothing. 

Bea had such pretty tanned skin but under her clothing, the tan lines were stark in contrast. It was rather beautiful. She slipped off the bed and with a strength that had Arden needy, pulled her down the bed by her ankles. Without time to even think, Bea was crawling up Arden’s body until they were at eye level. 

Arden was pulled into a kiss that was equal parts heat and power. Bea was all strength and passion in that moment that left Arden wanting more when she pulled away. Thankfully, the woman didn’t let her think for too long. 

“I’m going to sit on your face now,” Bea nearly commands. 

Just the tone of voice, let alone what she wanted, had Arden moaning. “Yes, ma’am,” she nods, looking up with blue eyes. 

Seeing the consent, she moved. Getting into this position was always a little awkward, but Bea made it look super easy and graceful as she placed both of her knees on either side of Arden’s head. Arden felt lightheaded as she was suddenly surrounded by Bea. She was heaven above her as Arden hooked her hands around the strong thighs of the woman and pulled her down. 

Arden ran her tongue across the woman’s clit in a long, languid swipe. The only indication that Bea enjoyed it was the subtle tensing of her thighs. Taking it as a challenge, the challenger went to work. She made teasing circles, switching directions, sucking, nipping until she finally heard Bea’s first sigh of pleasure. She looked up from her position to see those dark cheeks flushed, her mouth open slightly, eyes closed in abject pleasure. Her thighs quivered and tightened around Arden’s head. 

Deciding it was time, Arden slipped a hand under the woman and pressed one finger into her. That did it. Bea’s hands went down to grip Arden’s hair with enough force to cause just a little pain. The challenger started a hard rhythm and as the gym leader started getting closer to her climax, she started to rock her hips. Arden moaned into the woman’s clit as Bea fucked herself on the two fingers that were now inside of her. 

It wasn’t long before Bea’s both tensed and there was suddenly a lot of moisture dripping down Arden’s hand. _Oh fuck, that’s hot_ , she couldn’t help but think as Bea pulled away. Arden felt the cool air caress her face as Bea reached into the bedside table to grab a towel. 

She quickly dried them off, obviously a pro, before grabbing something else from the table. Arden felt her body tingle as she pulled out a strap-on harness of her own. With the ease of someone who had done this a thousand times, she pulled the harness on and reached with both hands into the drawer to pull out two dildos. One was the normal, humanoid phallus and the other was...different. Arden had only seen these in videos online; she had never seen one in person. 

It was a dildo but it had a wide base with bumps and ridges that tapered off into a smaller tip. It had a dynamic curve to it that was made to hit someone’s g-spot perfectly. It was sold as a dragon-type dildo online. She felt a shiver of anticipation cascade across her body at the thought of that fucking her. 

“Normal or dragon?” Bea offered, obviously knowing the answer before she even asked. 

“Definitely dragon,” Arden answers breathlessly. 

Bea looks pleased. “Strip.” 

Arden does as she’s told, watching carefully as the woman attaches the dildo with practiced ease. Bea easily sits back on the headboard of her bed and uses some lube to coat the impressive girth of the phallus. “Climb on,” she points at her lap. 

She did not have to be told twice. Arden straddles the woman’s legs with the tip of the dragon dildo at her entrance. There was a small part of her that was anxious at the new experience. The other, louder, part of her was excited as fucking hell. 

Placing her hands on Bea’s shoulders, she started lowering herself. The tip breached her easily but once she got past the second inch, it started to stretch her. She leaned her head back with a moan at the sweet stretch. Bea’s hands were on her hips, gently guiding her down over the silicone monster. 

It felt like forever, but she finally was fully seated on the dildo and was more full than she had felt in a long time. After a brief pause, she started a steady rhythm that had her insides twisting in pleasure. Bea hooked one hand behind her neck and pulled her down for a heated kiss that sent goosebumps across the woman’s body. 

She was adequately close to her first orgasm when she felt Bea move. Her body tipped backwards until her side hit the bed, guided by the strong hand of the woman. Without pulling out, Bea lifted one of Arden’s legs and started to literally fuck her sideways. 

The pace was bruising and tilted Arden over the edge. She screamed the woman’s name in shock and pleasure. The next few minutes are a blur of multiple orgasms as she was flipped over several times. Bea’s technique was powerful and she had a lot of stamina. 

After the tenth orgasm, Arden finally found her words. “Stop,” she pants. 

Bea automatically obeys, pulling away slowly so that she didn’t hurt the other woman. Arden laid on her back, sweaty and sated, until the woman comes back. They lay there for a few moments in silence, Bea running her fingers through her hair gently. 

“You okay?” Bea asked finally. 

Arden nods, “Yeah, just...holy shit that was...intense.” 

Bea propped herself up on her elbow. She smiles. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

The challenger chuckles a little, reaching up to kiss the woman. “You should. That was amazing.” 

Bea hesitates but looks like she wants to say something so Arden waits. “Thanks for...this,” she finally said, looking away in embarrassment. 

The challenger lets out a laugh. “You’re welcome! It was definitely _my_ pleasure!” she comments, turning over so they could look at each other. 

She laughs too. “It’s just...people tend to see me as younger than I am so...you know…” 

It clicked in Arden’s head. “Oh...oh!” she exclaimed, frowning. “You poor thing. I bet you get a lot of creeps too, huh?” 

Arden couldn’t help but feel bad for the woman. Bea looked a hell of a lot younger than she actually was so it was probably normal for her to get rejected because people felt odd about having sex with her. That...or the creeps who were into that sort of thing. 

Bea sighs. “Yeah, it’s exhausting figuring out if they are legit or just creeps.” 

“What’s your judgement of me?” Arden smirks, feeling the glow of sex settling across her skin. It was like basking in the warm sun on a beach. 

Those steely eyes twinkled with mischief before she shrugs. “Jury’s still out.” 

“Rude,” Arden laughs, shaking her head. She looked at the window to see the sun is bright and shining. “Well, I guess I should be on my way. I have to get through Glimwood Tangle today.” 

Bea nods, standing up. “I’ll make some breakfast for us while you get cleaned up.” 

It took Arden most of the day to get through Glimwood. Between the little demon things running around the mushrooms, weird fairy things and poisonous mushroom pokemon, she was glad to finally see the light at the end of the proverbial tunnel. Sadly, that light also had a familiar silhouette standing there. 

She took a moment to stand in the darkness of the forest for a few minutes to clear her head. Arden was still angry at Hop but not nearly as angry as she had been yesterday. She wanted to defeat Opal and get out of this weird place. 

Hop was fidgeting as she walked up to him. “Before you say anything,” he shouts before she can open her mouth. “I’m sorry for what I said! I know it’s not enough but...I was angry and said things that I didn’t mean. You’re good at this; you want this just as badly as I do; and I don’t give a shit who you sleep with!” 

It came out in a rush that was almost incoherent but Arden couldn’t help but smile at the goof, lightly punching him on the arm playfully. “You do that again and I’ll have Machop punch you in your stupid face,” she shakes her head. 

“Deal,” he sighs, reaching out to wrap her up in a warm, familiar hug. “I’m sorry, Arden. I hope you can forgive me.” He reached into his bag and pulled out the biggest bar of chocolate she had ever seen. 

She snatches it out of his hand. “All is forgiven!” she laughs, wrapping an arm around his neck so they could walk into the center right at the exit of the tangle. 


End file.
